Office Romance
by PhantomRose91
Summary: Lady and Dante never really saw eye to eye. But something came over her...
1. It's Just Business

A/N: Here's another Dante x Lady fanfic. I wonder if I got any better since my last one. Please give me some feed back, I appreciate it. I really love this pairing. Dante x Trish is a little disturbing if you ask me. No offense to all those who actually LIKE that pairing.

**Office Romance**

Dante X Lady Fanfic

**Chapter 1: It's Just Business  
><strong>

"What do you mean you don't have the money?" Lady snapped, slamming her hands on the table.

"I meant what I said… I don't have it right now. I'm paying for the damages that YOU did to MY building. You should be owing me money to be honest." Dante responded, finished the last bit of his strawberry sundae.

"Ugh! You drive me insane."

Dante shrugged and placed the spoon in the glass. "Patience is a virtue babe. And besides, would you rather me starve to death than me giving you your money? A man's gotta eat ya know?"

"I'd rather you starve to death…"

"Man… how cold hearted you are." Dante chuckled.

"I wouldn't be so 'cold hearted' if you didn't avoid me. I have to basically hunt you down just to hear more excuses from you."

"Okay okay. Come to the office next weekend, I'll have it for you." He sighed, sliding a hand down his face and rubbing the stubble on his chin. He stood up from the table and left the diner.

Lady shook her head and sighed.

_I swear that man… UGH!_

She and Dante's relationship was by far mutual. There was a lot about that man she despised. His constant smart-mouthing, avoiding her and ignoring her. It was driving her crazy. That stupid smile he does when he makes his annoying remarks, those gorgeous eyes, constantly rolling every time she'd talk to him. That big, strong chest…Wait, what?

_Oh my God, am I crushing?_

Where the hell did those feelings come from? She never looked at Dante that way… at all. In fact, she tried to see him as distasteful and even unattractive. She wasn't that desperate to date a demon after all. She dusted it off and left the diner, carrying Kalina Ann across her back.

Dante made his way back to the office, entering and hanging his coat up on one of the racks. He sighed and sat at his desk, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His girlfriend at the time, Kelly, came downstairs in her towel.

"Hey stud."

Dante looked up and smiled, "Hey."

Kelly giggled and came down, walking over to his desk, "Hope you didn't mind, but I needed a shower."

"No problem."

"You look like you had a rough day."

"Yeah… I did."

"That bitch give you a hard time again?" She said in a small, soothing voice, getting behind him and rubbing his shoulders.

"Kinda…" He sighed, enjoying her caress.

"How about I make it all better for my big man?" She moaned, rubbing harder into his neck and shoulders.

"Say no more." He smiled, getting up from his seat.

He turned toward her and pushed her against the wall, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist and slapping his tongue in her mouth. She giggled through her nose and threw herself on him, wrestling her pierced tongue with his tongue. Her damp body sent chills down Dante's spine.

"Someone's feisty tonight." He chuckled.

Kelly giggled and stared in his eyes, begging him to continue. He lifted her up to where she tied her legs around his waist for easy access, pushing the towel up her body. They moved so quickly and anxiously for each other, breathing lustfully and heavily. Dante unzipped his pants without a moment to spare, withdrawing his wanting penis and throwing on a condom.

"Mmm put it in, put it in…" Kelly begged.

Dante took a deep breath and pulled down the top of her towel to reveal her wonderful breasts. He rammed himself into her without warning, letting out a grunt as he punctured her. She shrieked as his size stretched out her feminine walls. Dante had forgotten of his surroundings and kept on with his lover. The office door was locked anyway, so no one could interrupt them again. He pounded faster and faster into her, making her scream with delight as he massaged her tender walls with his cock.

"Ughhhhhh… Fuck me Dante! OHH YEAH!"

Dante loved it when she did this. Her words drove him crazy with lust as he inched closer and closer to the climax. She felt him twitching inside of her, causing her to tighten up. She screamed his name along with God's about seven times as he continued pounding into her pleasure point. Their courtships lasted quite a while, up to twenty minutes at most and five at the least.

"That's the spot. Right there! Ffffuck…" Dante moaned, cumming shortly afterwards.

It always took him longer to reach his climax when he was protected. Kelly decided to get off the pill because it was causing major mood swings, which meant Dante had to start using condoms. He didn't mind though… the sex was always awesome no matter what. He removed himself from her and panted along with her. He set her back down on her feet and went towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back…" He breathed.

Kelly nodded and made her way over to the couch, throwing herself on it and continued to catch her breath. She moved her hands through her long, blood red hair to relax. She wiped the sweat off her pale face with her towel and waited for Dante's return. He came back from the bathroom, unlocking the office doors and sat next to her on the couch, playing in her hair.

"You never cease to amaze me." She smiled.

"I'm good at what I do, babe." He replied. "Go get dressed. I'm expecting a customer soon. Can't have you runnin' around naked."

"Fine. I might have to shower again though."

"Do it quickly. And save me some hot water this time." He jested.

Kelly laughed and made her way upstairs. Dante sighed and rubbed his eyes. He did, somewhat, feel better but now… he was exhausted. The customer came shortly afterwards, trying to talk him into a stupid job that paid almost nothing. The customer left a little disappointed and Dante chuckled to himself.

_I'm no fucking ghost hunter…_

Kelly came back down in one of his t-shirts and sat on the couch. "Another shit job?"

"This asshole believes that I exorcise ghosts."

Kelly laughed, "I can see you now in one of those Ghost Buster jumpsuits. But your ass would look nice in it though."

"Really?"

"But the only business getting done would be between you and me." She grinned.

"You're so dirty." He laughed, standing up and stretching.

"Thanks to you." She smiled, licking her lips and pushing her body to his.

He clenched her body close to his, sliding his hands up her back, then back down to her round behind. "That's my shirt isn't it?"

"Yup. It looks good on me doesn't it?"

"It'll look better on my bedroom floor."

"You're so silly."

"I'll hold back on what I was about to say." He laughed.

"You'd better."

He smiled and began kissing her, squeezing her backside a little, making her squeal. The office doors swung open and Dante looked up.

"What the fuck do you want now?" Dante sighed, moving his hands from Kelly's butt to her back.

Lady rolled her eyes in disgust, "Not you. That's for sure."

"Good." Kelly said under her breath, sitting back on the couch.

Kelly didn't like Lady and Lady sure didn't like Kelly. What was this she was feeling? Jealousy? No way. The way he held her… it really made her mad for some reason.

"What do you want, Lady?" Dante asked again, rolling his eyes.

She had forgotten what she came there for. She was stunned to see what she saw and just… forgot. Her heart burned with envy and rage. She wanted to rip this girl's hair out and rip her pretty face off.

"Uhh… have you seen Trish?" She lied.

"Nope. Why?"

_Why'd he have to ask?_

"She… owes me something." She continued lying.

"Oh… well, I'll call her so she can…"

"NO! It's okay… I'll find her some other time."

Dante paused and looked at her, confused. He put the phone back on the hook and crossed his arms. His strong, muscular arms.

_Snap out of it, Lady!_

"Well…?" Dante asked.

"I'll see you soon. And you better have my money. I've got a bullet with…"

"My name on it? Yeah, heard that one a thousand times. See ya." Dante waved, leaning against his desk and doing that grin that she hated. It was kinda cute now it seemed.

Lady grunted and turned around, leaving the office, hesitating a bit.

_What the hell happened just now?_

Lady sighed and walked home, wondering why she had a change of heart. Laying in her bed, she wondered why after all these years would she actually WANT Dante now. Seriously, he constantly avoids her, he acts like a complete idiot sometimes and he annoys the shit outta her. But he was such a sweetheart sometimes and… those eyes and that big heart…

"DAMMIT!" She exclaimed, turning on her side and balling up.

She tossed and turned that night, unable to sleep. Out of nowhere she developed a wanting for Dante.

_I'll make him mine…_

And yeah, he had a girlfriend… but his relationships don't last long. That's usually because the females end up feeling ignored or accuse him of cheating. And his last girl, Cherry, got in a fight with Trish because she thought Dante was sleeping with her. Damn that was a fun fight to watch. Even Dante thought so. Lady found herself dozing off after a few hours and slept soundly.


	2. It's Torture

**Office Romance**

Dante X Lady Fanfic

**Chapter 2: It's Torture**

Lady sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes. She got up and put her bra and t-shirt on. She looked out her window at the barrage of raindrops hitting against it. It was a massive thunderstorm that day and she sighed with grief. She made her way to the shower and washed her body thoroughly, finding herself thinking that her hands were Dante's, feeling all over her body. She closed her eyes and visualized him there with her, soaking wet. Like Dante says, JACKPOT!

"Lady?" a voice called from her living room.

_Dammit…_

"One second!" She called back.

It was Trish, making her way in Lady's apartment, "Dante told me you wanted to see me?"

_Dammit again…_

"Hold on." Her heart sank and she got out of the bathroom, in her robe.

Trish sat on her couch, playing in her hair, "Hey hun, did ya need to see me?"

"Uhh… well… no."

"But Dante said…"

"I lied to him…"

Trish laughed, "Why?"

Lady stood silent, her heart thumped in her chest. She wished she could just vanish into smoke. "Because… I went there for something and forgot… so I made up that I was looking for you."

Trish stared at Lady, "So… you're saying?"

"Okay...I fucking like him… Don't you tell him anything or I'll kill you."

"I KNEW IT!"

"What do you mean?"

"I could tell you had the hots for him every time you drop by. That spark in your eye just screams that you want to suck him dry."

"Shut up!" She exclaimed, turning red.

"Just stating the obvious." Trish shrugged, giggling.

"Don't you say a word. Keep it a secret. PLEASE!"

"Alright alright. You have my word." She said, standing up and leaving.

Lady got dressed shortly and made her way outside in the storm. She didn't care. She had too much on her mind right now to be worried about getting wet. She walked down the busy streets, passing so many people in a hurry to get to God knows where. Children stomped and played in the muddy puddles and their mothers pulled them out of the muck to hurry to where they needed to be. The bus stops were crowded, so many umbrellas, mostly grey crowded in this one area. She continued walking until she saw the familiar neon lights burning her eyes.

She pushed the double doors open to an empty office. Water dripped down her face and hit the floor. She looked around the office to see nothing. She heard thumping coming from upstairs and faint moans. Lady's face scrunched up with disgust and she turned back around, about to leave the office until she heard,

"Oh my God… Kyle! YES!"

Kyle? Dante wasn't here? Dante never really did any role playing in bed, did he? Lady's eyes grew and went out the office doors, running into Dante on her way out.

"What are you doin here?" He asked, raindrops hitting his head. The gloomy sky really bought out his eyes; they seemed to glow. But the poor thing doesn't know what's going on.

"I was looking for you."

"Well, we can talk inside, I'm getting soaked here." Dante chuckled, moving Lady out of the way gently and opening the office door.

"Dante… I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you-…?" Dante asked, stopping and hearing that familiar scream. His expression changed quickly and dramatically, running upstairs as quickly as he could. Lady stood in the doorway and listened, a little eager to hear what will happen.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" He exclaimed, kicking down the door. "YOU FUCKIN' WHORE! IN _**MY**_ BED? YOU FUCKED UP!" He laughed angrily.

"Dante? I thought you were…?"

"I told you I'd be right back, GOD DAMMIT!"

Dante grabbed the little man from his bed by his scrawny neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Dante no! Leave him alone!"

"I'm not good enough for you so you're fucking this scrawny little shit behind my back?" He exclaimed toward Kelly.

"It's not that… let me explain…"

"I'm not stupid! Get the fuck out and don't come back you hear me?"

Dante took the man and threw him out his door. Kelly picked up her stuff and ran out the room. Dante kept his composure, leaning against the wall and wiping his face. He probably would have killed that guy if he snapped. But he tried to avoid a criminal record.

Well… he was single again.

Kelly and Kyle went passed Lady, who shook her head and snickered. "Game over bitch."

"Whatever…" Kelly grunted, leaving the office with the frightened Kyle.

Who the hell would cheat on Dante? He was perfect in every way. The looks, the personality… the body. There was something wrong with Kelly's head to make her go out and cheat on him; especially with a skinny prick like Kyle. She was the only one out of his girlfriends who cheated on him. Lady waited on the couch and heard his footsteps coming down the stairs.

"If you want money from me… you'll have to come back later. I'm not in the mood."

She really didn't come for money, she came to confess her attraction. But when she looked at him… she just… couldn't speak it.

"I…" She stuttered.

Dante looked at her with a plain look. He sighed and waited for her to continue. "What?" he said gloomily.

"Nothing…" She said, standing up and going towards the doors.

"Wait…" Dante called.

Lady paused and shivers ran down her spine. She turned around, meeting Dante eye to eye.

"What did you want?" He said more seriously.

"I don't remember…"

"You got memory loss or somethin, babe?" he chuckled. There was that grin again… "You been rememberin' a lot of nothin' lately."

"Shut up." Lady snickered, trying not to blush. He was staring straight in her eyes almost questioning her.

"Fine… when you start rememberin' things, gimme a call." He smirked, turning around and sitting gloomily on his couch.

Lady didn't want to leave him. No one deserves to be heartbroken, not even Dante… especially Dante. And he sat with his face in his palms, leaning forward on his knees. She looked outside and it was storming harder than before, giving her a reason to stay until the storm died down.

"It's pouring down out there." Lady sighed, backing away from the door.

"Yeah well… you can sit here until it blows over."

The empty seat next to him beckoned for her to sit down and comfort him. He looked up and saw her staring at him. "What?"

"Can I sit down?" she asked.

Dante nodded and patted the seat next to him, "Just don't nag me, kay?"

Lady scoffed and sat next to him, a cushion in between the both of them. She crossed her legs awkwardly and sat her chin on her fist. There was an awkward silence and only the sound of the storm could be heard. Right when Lady started to speak, the phone interrupted her. Dante sighed and stood up, walking over to the phone, picking it up.

"Devil May Cry? …Why are you calling me?"

Lady knew that Kelly was going to try and crawl back to him sooner or later. She sat and listened. Kelly sounded like she was crying over the phone and Dante didn't seem amused. He sighed and listened to her talk.

"Kelly… I'm not taking you back. I… No… you listen to me. I'm not giving you another chance! No…"

Dante threw his head back and groaned, sitting on the edge of his desk. He looked over at Lady and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"Kelly… babe, listen… You had your chance. I don't think I can give you another one… I _**did**_ love you once. Not anymore… I'm sorry babe but you blew it… Have a good life."

Hanging up the phone, Dante went toward the kitchen a little angry, "I need a beer."

Lady shook her head once again. Dante came out disappointed and opened a drawer in his desk and fished out a box of cigarettes.

"You smoke?"

"No… I just need to relax a bit. I'm outta beer…" He said, lighting up a cigarette.

He actually looked pretty hot smoking as he took a long drag. He closed his eyes and puffed out a ball of smoke, slowly.

"So, you're not taking her back?" Lady asked.

"Hell no. If she did it once… she'll do it again." He responded, taking another drag of his cigarette. "Oh well… I'm feeling better now."

"That's good…"

"I'm gonna miss the sex though." He snickered.

"Of course you would." Lady said without any emotion.

"You look like you really have something to tell me." He said, putting the cigarette out and blowing out some more smoke.

"Yeah…"

"Tell me…"

"When am I gonna get my money?"

Dante sneered and stood up, walking slowly over to Lady with that smirk she hated so much. She watched as he came over, feeling a little hot but tried not to show that she was aroused. He leaned against the couch, face to face with Lady and digging in in pocket.

"Here… this is all I got right now."

This seemed so familiar. It's been years since they were this close. He handed her a bundle of hundreds. Lady looked at the money then back up in his eyes. She took the money from him and stuffed it in her bra. Dante watched then lifted off the couch, sitting next to Lady.

"I'll have the rest for you next week."

"Don't worry about it…"

"What? Did I die and go to heaven?" Dante chuckled, eyes widening.

"No… I just…"

"You just…" Dante interrupted, eying Lady down.

"I feel kinda sorry for you, Dante… You're okay, y'know?"

"I thought you hated my guts…"

"Yeah well… I know some women are a pain in the ass so I feel that you deserve a break."

"Y'know Lady… you're okay too… sometimes."

"Whaddaya mean sometimes?" She said, punching him in the arm.

Dante chuckled and held his arm. He shook his head, "I'm only fuckin with you."

_I wish… _She thought…

The storm went on and on and didn't seem to cease. It was quarter after nine and it showed no signs of slowing. Dante stood at the window and watched it pour while Lady dozed off on his couch. He went over to her and covered her up in one of his coats to keep her warm. It would get cold in the office at night. Lady squirmed a bit in her sleep, mumbling.

"Oh…Dante…"

He smiled and laid on the opposite couch to keep her company. He always thought she was pretty hot, but he knew that she didn't want anything to do with him romantically or sexually. Well, he had that impression. The sun rose the next day and Lady opened her eyes, seeing that she was wrapped in one of Dante's coats. It was warm and smelled like the body spray Dante wore. She smiled and held it close, then realizing that Dante was on the opposite couch, still asleep.

_He's so cute when he's asleep…_

Dante twitched slightly in his sleep and cleared his throat. She watched as his chest rose and fell in a slow, steady rhythm. He was slightly snoring, which was kind of cute in Lady's opinion. She never noticed how long Dante's eye lashes were until she really studied him. Wow… he's really handsome. Her stares somehow made Dante stir, waking up shortly afterwards and looking over at her.

"How long have you been starin' at me?" He yawned, stretching outwards while he laid on his back.

"What? I wasn't staring at you."

Dante chuckled, "I was only joking. You got the time?"

Lady looked at her watch, "Eight forty-five."

"Quarter to nine?"

"That's what I said."

"You said eight forty-five."

"Same thing, asshole."

He laughed. He enjoyed pissing her off for some reason.

Dante sat up, "Did it stop raining?" he asked, looking out the window.

"Nope…" Lady responded.

"Meh… I'll be back. I need a shower. I won't be long." He yawned again.

"Okay."

As Dante went up the stairs, Lady thought of something… something… dirty… sick and twisted. She _**HAD**_ to see how 'big' he was. She always heard his girlfriends screaming about how big he was when he was 'with' them.

She grinned devilishly and tip toed up the stairs…

**A/N: Oops forgot, I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction**


	3. Dirty Little Secret

**Office Romance**

Dante X Lady Fanfic

**Chapter 3: Dirty Little Secret**

She had forgotten how loud his floors were and took her time stepping cautiously up the stairs and down the hall to the bathroom. She leaned against the wall and waited for the water to start. She felt as giddy as a school girl when she heard the squeaking of the faucets and peeked through the small crack in the door. It was in the perfect spot to spy on him. AND the shower curtains were transparent. JACKPOT!

He was practically 'right there' for her to see him; in plain sight. Her heart rate increased as he removed his shirt from his back and tossing it in a basket by the door. He stood by the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, sighing. It was obvious that something was bothering him and she hoped it wasn't that skank Kelly. He was too good for her anyway. All she did was use him it seemed… until she fucked up. He turned from the sink and sat on the toilet to remove his boots and socks.

_C'mon, what's taking you so long…? Take it off already!_

Dante stood up and unbuckled his belt, undoing his pants. He bent over slightly to pull them off along with his red and black underwear decorated with hearts. Lady's heart rate went completely crazy and she felt a stream of blood running from her nose. He was hung alright… Hung like a horse. He had a pretty nice ass too; round, hairless and muscular. God, his body was like a temple built by angels; so perfect and arousing. He stepped in the shower and shut the curtain, knowing that it really made no difference if he left it open or not.

Lady watched, on her hands and knees as the water ran down his body and trickled down his penis and dripped off. He grabbed his washrag and squirted some of his body wash into it, lathering it up and beginning to clean himself thoroughly. Lady felt herself get a little moist down south as he ran the rag across his chest and down his abs and down his manhood, which were her favorite parts. She wiped her bloody nose and grinned. What a raepface you got there Lady. Dante began to rinse himself off and rinsing his hair. She saw him reach for the faucets, but paused and felt throbbing in his manhood. He leaned one hand against the shower wall and grabbed his penis with his other.

_Oh… my… God…_

Just like that, Dante began to masturbate as the water fell on his head. And before Lady knew it, she found her hand down in her pants, stroking herself. A little voyeurism and self pleasure never hurt anyone. He slid his hand up and down on his member, squeezing the tip of himself each time he came up, grinding his teeth and shutting his eyes tight. Lady muffled out a tiny moan as she stuck two fingers into herself, grinding against her walls. Her fingers were nothing though and she wanted 'bigger' and 'thicker'. She continued to watch, moving in the same pace as Dante was. She heard him huffing from behind the door through his teeth. His moans and grunts were by far sexy. She tried to hold back her screams so she wouldn't be compromised. The show was spectacular as he cocked his head backward and the water dripped onto his face and falling down his silvery locks.

His mouth parted slightly, letting out a strong exhale. His eyebrows twitched with satisfaction and he looked down at himself with half lidded eyes. The veins in his arms pulsated as he worked himself harder and harder, faster and faster. He began to thrust in his own hand, balling up the opposite hand held on the shower wall.

"Ah~ Ow…" He breathed.

It seemed that he was inflicting pain on himself purposely and deriving pleasure from it. His icy eyes rolled back and bit his lip, the tip of him twitching slightly. Lady felt her fluids running down her fingers as she pounded into herself more and more, trying to keep up with Dante but feeling her back arch, wanting release. She began to visualize him kneeling behind her, fucking her brains out and pulling her hair or bouncing her up and down on his thick member and kissing her passionately. She wanted that so badly.

After a few minutes, it was obvious that Dante was almost finished.

"Ughhhhhh crap…!" He exclaimed.

"Hah… Dante…" Lady whispered, cumming and panting heavily.

She watched as he shot three white strings of cum onto the wall of the shower and panted heavily as he let go of himself. Lady removed her fingers from herself and watched as Dante wiped his seed off the wall and shut off the shower. He stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. She quickly got up and ran down to the guest bathroom in the back to wash her hands and clean herself up. She couldn't believe what she had just experienced. As she turned the water off, she heard Dante walking around upstairs. He was most likely getting dressed. She came out of the bathroom and sat back on the couch, the whole event flashing through her head again. Dante came down the stairs, fully dressed, no eye candy this time unless you really dig forearms. As he came down the stairs, the phone decided to ring. He messed in his hair with one of his hands and walked over to the phone.

"Devil May Cry? …Hey Trish, what's up?" Dante said, listening to Trish over the phone. Lady couldn't help but stare at him, finding herself lost in his devilish good looks.

"Aww… really?" He whined, "But… Okay okay." Dante sighed and hung up the phone.

"What did she want?" Lady asked.

"She found something for me. But the pay is crappy." He groaned, plopping in his chair at the desk and shaking his head, "I told her that I don't do shit jobs but she keeps giving me them."

"Hey, at least it's something right?"

"…I guess…" Dante nodded.

"Can I come along?"

Dante looked up at her, "How much are you gonna take from me if I say yes?"

"How does ten percent sound?"

"No no no, that's… WHAT?" His eyes widened.

"Ten percent?"

"You usually take like fifty to seventy-five!"

"Well… ? Take it or leave it."

"Sure… come along then. Ten percent it is. Now don't go changin' your mind and shit at the last moment."

"You have my word." She said, holding her right hand up.

Trish came in the office a few seconds later and paused, holding back a giggle. "Hey Lady."

"Hey Trish." Lady waved, giving her a look that said, 'don't you say a word'.

"You guys gonna go now?"

"Yeah, we're about to go. Has it stopped raining?" Lady asked.

"Yep… it just stopped." Trish responded.

Dante stood up and threw on his long red coat and grabbed his sword and guns, waiting by the door.

"Ready when you are…" Dante sighed.

Lady stood up as well, following Dante closely behind, "But first… I need to stop by the house and get my things."

"Fine… don't take too long, show me where it is."

Dante sat on his bike and Lady got on with him. She left her bike at home so she rode with him, wrapping her arms around his torso, secretly loving it. Trish shook her head and smiled at Lady, keeping her promise though. This is the first time Dante has ever been to her place… and it won't be the last she thought. She directed him to her place and they entered after a while. He stood at the doorway and waited for her, looking around her apartment.

"Nice place." He complemented as she walked toward him, equipped with Kalina Ann and her other guns.

"Thanks. C'mon… let's get going." She smirked, walking past him.

He nodded and shut the door back behind them. They both got on their bikes and drove off.

_I'll have to tell him… sometime soon… _

**_A/N: I just added a little more detail and fixed little errors. Re-review if you'd like and tell me how I did. _**


	4. Just Like Old Times

**Office Romance**

Dante X Lady Fanfic

**Chapter 4: Just Like Old Times**

They rode, side by side downtown to the sighting. It was quiet and nothing was stirring. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind whistling through the dead tree branches. Dante and Lady got off their bikes and looked around, Lady, preparing her weapons and Dante crossing his arms nonchalantly.

"I'll give em five minutes…" Dante sighed, stretching and putting his hands behind his head.

"You wanna just go?" Lady asked.

"Nope… they're here alright…" Dante smirked, grabbing the neck of his sword.

God, he looked so hot when he took his job seriously. Lady picked the wrong time to be crushing. Their surroundings broke into glass shards as demonic creatures appeared out of no where, wielding scythes. Lady ducked and dodged gracefully, firing her submachine gun at the attacking horde.

Dante moved joyfully through the demons, firing Ebony and Ivory off in all different directions like he always does, taunting and laughing loudly… like he always does.

"C'mon! There are girls scarier than you!" Dante chuckled, playing around with a demon.

The demon was confused and annoyed at Dante's taunts. He appeared in front of it and shot it plain in the face, it dissolving into dust.

Lady found herself looking at how Dante was moving. His twists and twirls were so heavenly like. His body flexed and posed in attractive ways. It was like he was posing for a photo shoot and every picture would look so perfect, just as he was.

"Lady! The hell you standin' there for?" Dante called, snapping her out of her trance as he destroyed the demons coming for her.

He saved her life…

"Stop daydreamin' on the job! It'll get you killed!" He told, continuing with the horde of devils.

Lady gasped and continued fighting, gutting a nearby demon with Kalina Ann and kicked one plain in the jaw, breaking it with her strong legs. The fight lasted a good hour or so, wearing Lady out.

"They just keep coming!" Lady panted.

"Time to wrap it up, kids." Dante grinned, drawing his sword once more.

The blade began to glow red as he held it. After throwing it, the sword went crazy on its own, slicing through demons one at a time. They all fall, bursting into dust. Dante held his hand out, catching his sword out of the air and putting it on his back. Lady looked at Dante, her jaw dropping as he stood with ashes all around him and taking a deep breath.

"Shows over…" He sighed, turning toward Lady.

If only theme songs and slow-mo worked in the real world, then it'd be an awesome time for that. His coat blew slowly in the wind and the evening sunlight shined directly on him.

"LOOK OUT!" Dante exclaimed, pushing Lady out of the way and drawing his sword.

Lady fell to the ground and looked up, seeing Dante impaled by a giant spider like creature.

"God Dammit! Just had this washed." He grunted.

"Dante! Hold on!" She exclaimed, aiming Kalina Ann in the beasts face and firing. The missile flew, smashing perfectly in the spider's face. It yowled and slammed Dante into the ground, crawling toward Lady, bleeding black slime from it's face.

Dante sat up from the concrete and rubbed the back of his head, standing right up and jumping on the back of the spider.

"Demons aren't zombies, babe. On these guys, you destroy the heart, not the brain." Dante told, drawing his sword once more and quickly impaling the demons squishy exoskeleton. The demon wailed once more before its eyes dimmed to black and collapsed to the ground, withering to dust. He flipped off the beast and stood next to Lady.

"You're welcome…" he sighed.

Lady was speechless. "Don't get a big head now." She scoffed, shoving him jokingly.

Dante laughed and got on his bike, "We're done here. Time to go."

Lady nodded and got on her bike. She knew she would've done so much better if she wasn't distracted by Dante's sex appeal. They made their way back to the office and Trish had just got there herself.

"The job done?" She asked.

"Yep…" Dante sighed, plopping in his chair and crossing his legs on his desk. Lady came in and sat on the couch, quiet.

"Well… I'm gonna go. The money should be on it's way. I've already contacted the man who complained.

"Alright…" Dante sighed.

Trish stood up and walked up to Lady and whispering in her ear.

"Now's your chance, hun…"

She winked and left the office, Leaving Lady blushing slightly. Dante looked at her then at Lady, "Whispering's rude, y'know?"

Lady laughed and sat down on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. Dante looked her up and down, confused.

"What'd I miss?" He said gloomily.

"Nothing…" Lady giggled some more.

"What has gotten into you, Lady?" Dante chuckled, sitting up and leaning his arms on the desk.

"I'll tell you after we get the money." She grinned.

"Oh man… that's not a good sign."

Dante stood up and took his coat off, placing it behind his chair, "Gotta get that tailored… again…"

"Then stop wearing those coats you like so much if they're only gonna get destroyed in battle." Lady smirked.

"Hey! You gotta look good when you're kickin' demon ass." He responded.

"Maybe so… maybe so."

Dante raised an eyebrow and just stared at Lady. She looked at him back, focusing her heterochromatic eyes on Dante's magical orbs. At that moment… he knew. But before he could open his mouth, the front doors opened and an old, frail man entered with a small briefcase. He quickly placed it on the desk and opened it, showing him the money, then quickly leaving without a word.

"Creepy…" Lady said.

Dante picked up one of the bills and held it in the light to make sure it was real. He sat down and began counting it. Lady sat and watched him, leaning her face on her hands, tempted to mess him up.

"Twenty, Seventy-seven, Nine." She smiled.

Dante paused and looked at her with an angered stare, "Don't… ever… do that again." He scoffed, recounting. Lady giggled and watched him. He focused on the money, his lips moving to every hundred that he counted. Those handsome, succulent lips…

"Lady! Hello!" Dante said, waving his hand in her face.

"Oh… what?"

"That's yours." He chuckled, "Zoning out on me are ya?"

"Just a little."

"Do I bore you, babe?"

"….. Not at all…"

Dante looked at her take the money and place it aside. He smirked and stood up, walking slowly and sexually then standing in front of her.

"I see how you're checkin' me out babe…" He whispered in her ear, leaning his hands on the desk. Lady felt her legs spreading slightly and she grew extremely hot. "Is there something you wanna tell me?" He continued, inching closer to her.

"… I love you Dante…" Lady breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close for a kiss. A kiss that she's wanted for the longest time. A kiss that she didn't want to end. A kiss, at first, she never wanted. And holy hell, was it an awesome kiss!

Dante's eyes widened as she slipped her tongue in his mouth, then he shut them and kissed her back, becoming the dominant one. He pulled away from her and licked his lips.

"I think I know what you really want…"

**A/N: Hey, I'm back... Been really busy lately and I'm easily distracted. Well... here's the fourth chapter finally. Just one more after this. AND I PROMISE, I DIDN'T AND WILL NOT ABANDON ANY SERIES THAT I'M WORKING ON NOW. THE BEST STUFF TAKES TIME, Y'KNOW?**


	5. Finally In Your Arms

**Office Romance**

Dante X Lady Fanfic

**Chapter 5: Finally in your arms**

Dante grinned, looking in Lady's eyes, "I had a feeling you wanted me babe. Your orgasms in your sleep made me laugh."

"What? What orgasms?" She said, turning red.

"Don't worry about it… now… just let me make your dreams come true, babe."

He began to kiss her some more, squeezing her body close to his as he sucked on her neck. Lady's eyes rolled back and she muffled out a tiny moan. She wrapped her long, feminine legs around Dante's waist, tying at her ankles and resting them on his butt. She felt his groin touching hers and shuddered with lust. He lifted his head back up to kiss her some more, slapping his tongue in her mouth, giving her the flavor of strawberries and vanilla ice cream. His warm muscle, finally interacting with hers for the first time. Then an annoying blare struck their ears. Dante sighed with annoyance and answered the phone,

"Devil May Cry? … Kelly?" Dante sighed, wiping a hand down his face. Lady crossed her arms and grit her teeth.

"I've found someone else Kelly… I suggest that you do the same…" Dante rolled his eyes and listened to her scream at him over the phone. He held it away from his ear and grunted, tossing the phone back down on the hook.

"She needs to get a life." Lady said angrily.

"Yeah… tell me about it." He responded. "I guess she was obsessed."

"If she was obsessed, she wouldn't be fucking someone behind your back."

"I know… she'd be more like you." He smirked.

"Da hell's that supposed to mean?" Lady blushed.

Dante laughed, "Don't think I'm stupid Lady… I felt your eyes all over me when I was in the shower. I'm a demon babe, I know these things."

Lady turned ten shades darker and crossed her legs, silent.

"Did I embarrass you?"

"SHUT UP!" She exclaimed, punching him in the arm.

Dante laughed and backed up, "Okay okay! Feisty little lady, huh?"

Lady tried to fight a grin but failed epically as she made a stupid face before breaking out into a full smile. He chuckled as he stood in front of her again and parted her legs. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers, staring her directly in the eyes.

"Y'know? I've always had a special spot in my heart for you babe…"

"Really? Then why are you such an ass all the time?"

"That's what they call tough love, baby." He smirked, pecking her forehead.

Lady smiled, putting her ear to his chest and hearing the thumping of his heart. Dante rested his chin on top of her head and held her close. He then picked her up and lay her on the couch, getting on top of her and kissing her passionately. Lady was in heaven as she felt his hands unbutton her top. They both breathed heavily, anxious for each other. Button after button made Lady shiver with lust until her bra was completely exposed. It attached in the front so it was an easy flick of the fingers to undo it. As Dante caressed her stomach, he reached up with his left hand and clenched the clasp. Then… the phone rang again.

"Fuckin' hell!" Dante grunted, getting up off of Lady to answer the phone. Lady sighed and sat up.

"Devil May Fuckin Cry? …." Dante face palmed, "STOP CALLING ME!"

Lady stood up and stomped over to him, snatching the phone from him, "Listen bitch, I told you on your way out that your game is fuckin over, you hear me? Leave him the FUCK alone or I'll deal with you myself! Call here again and it's your fuckin ass!" Lady snapped slamming the phone down and holding her shirt closed while pulling Dante by the collar out the door. Dante's eyes widened the whole time.

"Where we goin?" He asked, with a smirk.

"My place… Whether you like it or not."

"I'm game." He said, being thrown onto his bike. Lady buttoned up one button in the center of her blouse and got on her bike.

"Drive." She demanded, pulling off.

"Bossy girl… I like that…" He smirked, staring his bike and following behind her.

The ride to her house wasn't that far anyway, so Dante didn't mind. But he would've loved to see Lady beat the crap outta Kelly. Oh well… maybe someday he'll get to see that.

Lady pulled up to her house and jumped off her bike, seeing Dante getting off his and situating himself by fixing his shirt collar. It was only gonna be messed up as she came over and snatched him up by it again, dragging him to her apartment. Dante chuckled as he was pushed in the door and kissed aggressively. He leaned back on the door to close it and continued to battle for dominance in their mouths. They pushed each other all over her living room, knocking a few lamps and pictures down as they both kicked their boots off,

"Where's the fuckin' bedroom already?" Dante panted, pinning her to the wall.

"Come on…" Lady moaned, taking his hand and rushing to her bedroom.

He made his way in and Lady shut the door behind her, leaning against the door and biting her lip. Dante stood in front of her bed and tilted his head to the side with a seductive smirk. Oh God, that face, that body… that GORGEOUS body finally getting to be on top of her and plowing her brains out. She made her way over to him, anxiously and pushing him onto her bed, him grunting as he hit the mattress. She got on top of him and attempted to undo his shirt.

"How do you get this thing off?" She laughed, trying to figure out how to unbuckle the clasps on his chest and stomach.

Dante laughed and showed her how to do it, breathing lustfully and watching her undo the last two on his stomach. She unzipped the shirt quickly and ferociously and slid her small hands down his broad, masculine chest. She felt the heart in his chest pounding frantically, excitedly. She could only imagine his…

"C'mon Lady… Show me whatcha got, babe." He grinned, licking his lips slowly and sexually.

Lady snapped out of her trance and made her way to his pants, Dante sighing lustfully as she threw off his belt. She moved quickly and nervously, shaking evidently. She unzipped his pants and witnessed a white patch of hair peeking out from the lining of his underwear and made a cute trail coming down from his belly button. She must've missed this when she was watching him in the shower.

"You're movin too slow… Lemme show you how it's done." He grinned, pushing Lady onto her back and kissing her.

While he did this, he undid the button on her shirt and removed her bra in a heart beat. Lady moaned with pleasure, feeling his rough hands caressing her soft breasts. "Doesn't this get you so hot?" He responded in between kisses.

Lady responded with another moan and shivered slightly as he coursed his hands down her stomach to her shorts, pulling them down her perfect thighs. She felt him pull them all the way down and he tossed them to the side, eyeing her lacey red panties. Lady's knees buckled as he grabbed the lining with his teeth, looking up in her eyes, peering into her soul it seemed. He pulled them down with his mouth down her thighs and finished with his hands.

Dante grinned and held the panties around his forefinger, spinning them playfully. Lady giggled shyly, ready for him. He gladly removed his own pants and underwear, revealing his massive member.

_Oh my God…_

Dante made that smirk that she started to love and made his way on top of her, kissing at her neck and down her chest to her nipples, flipping them up and down with a flick of his tongue. Lady felt him go lower and smiled as he licked past her naval to her vagina. She felt him spread her with his fingers and tease her clitoris with his tongue. Lady moaned slightly and felt herself blush some more. She looked down at Dante and hissed with ecstasy. His fingers wandered a little, finding her entrance and moving in and out, catching Lady off guard.

"Ngh~!" She gasped, arching her back and spreading her legs more.

Dante moved his two fingers wildly inside of her; in and out and side to side. "Oh my God~! D-Dante!"

He removed his fingers from her and slid his body on top of her, kissing her romantically and erotically. She enjoyed his feistiness but had one thing on her mind at that moment… the thingy in between his legs and what it tasted like. She got a little aggressive and pushed him to the side, licking down his chest and abs to his throbbing penis.

He smiled again and gave a small chuckle as Lady licked up his shaft. The look on her face was so sensual; her heterochromatic eyes half lidded and her mouth gaped slightly as the tip of her warm tongue moved up and down.

_I finally have you… you're finally mine…_

Dante gasped with delight as Lady fit his dick in her mouth. His wonderful icy eyes looked into hers as she bobbed her head up and down, only taking the tip of him in. She massaged his penis with her small hands as she teased the tip of him. "Mmmm…" Dante's deep, sensual voice moaned. Lady shivered in delight as this melody lingered in her mind. She took him in deeper, the deepest she could go. Dante was surprised. Lady was the only girl who took him in more than halfway without choking.

"Ugh… impressive." He grinned, moving his fingers through Lady's black, silky hair.

She giggled through her nose and sucked harder and faster. Dante winced as she squeezed him harder, "Mmmh~ That's so fuckin good, babe." He moaned, inhaling and exhaling dramatically.

Lady continued with him until she felt his body tense up with pleasure, arching his back. She knew he was about ready to cum as she felt a warm string of pre-cum leaking onto her tongue. She withdrew his penis and a sticky string of saliva and pre-cum stuck to her lips and tongue.

"Lady… we left in a hurry… I forgot to bring a condom with me." He panted.

"Don't worry about it… I'm on the pill." She grinned. The side effects didn't have any effect on her it seemed. In fact, the medicine seemed like it made her hornier, thus making her want Dante even more.

Dante gulped and watched as she pushed his chest, making him lay down on the bed. He drove his hands down her tiny hourglass figure and clenched her ass, spreading her cheeks a little bit. Lady held her hands on his and guided herself over his member, grinding slowly on the tip by moving her hips in a slow rotating fashion.

"Ugh~… it's been a while since I've gone without a rubber." Dante sighed with ecstasy.

Lady gasped with pleasure with a devilish smirk on her face, pushing downward and taking him all the way in. Dante loved how tight and wet she was and guided his hands up her stomach to her breasts, caressing them romantically. Lady leaned forward with her hands on Dante's chest and began to bounce herself. God this feeling was remarkable. She didn't want it to end. Even though it was only the beginning, she enjoyed it so much already. She moved up and down faster and faster, moaning pleasurably.

"Mmmh~ You're so big…"

Dante moaned as her fingernails pinched into his chest. "Kinky huh?" He breathed, sitting up chest to chest, feeling her breasts against his chest. He began to kiss her passionately as he bounced her deliberately up and down. One of the positions that she dreamed of him doing to her.

_What… can you see into my mind too?_

She moved her hands down his muscular arms, from his shoulders, to his biceps and down his forearms to his wrists, entwining her fingers with his. He stood up and let her choose the next position. She panted with delight and leaned her hands on the bed with her feet touching the floor. Dante pushed against her body, lifting one of her legs onto the bed and searching for her entrance with his dick. He pushed himself inside slowly and roughly, picking up the pace and strength. He held on to her waist as he pushed in and out of her.

"Oh God~ Mmmmm yeah!" She breathed as her breasts swayed back and forth as his body slammed against hers.

"Oooooh pull my hair~ Ugh."

Dante grinned, panting slightly and reaching forward, clenching a handful of Lady's hair and pulling backward as gently as he could. He didn't wanna snap her neck. Lady grit her teeth and hissed through them while shutting her eyes tight. Oh yeah… sex with Dante is the best thing in the world. Dante went on in this position for a few more minutes, sliding in and out against her tightening walls. Dante's breathing turned her on even more as well as his grunts and orgasmic moans. She couldn't take it anymore.

"OH GOD~ FUCK ME! FUCK ME! OOOOH DANTE!"

Dante gasped and slid himself out turning her around. Lady sat on the edge of the bed and put her body in a V shape as she put her legs up on his shoulders. Dante loved how flexible she was and plugged her some more. Lady threw her head back and screamed some more obscenities, making Dante chuckle. He worked his hips in a wonderful show, forward and backward, clockwise and counterclockwise. His eyes remained on Lady's, peering into her soul it seemed. Those eyes…

Lady felt her legs slipping, so she put them down and felt Dante push her further onto the bed, laying on top of her, missionary style. He held her hand tight above her head and rocked the bed back and forth. Lady wrapped her legs around his lower back and moaned with delight, having them interrupted by Dante's kisses. Dante situated himself a little closer, doing the trick and hitting her sweet spot on the nose. Lady squealed with pleasure, raking her finger nails into Dante's broad back and clenching her feminine walls tight. Dante moaned with painful pleasure, hissing through his teeth. This action made him pound harder and faster into her, making her head spin.

"L-Lady… I'm cumming~." He panted, shutting his eyes tight. "Gah~! Fuck!" Dante screamed, exploding inside of her and filling her up, practically overflowing her.

"Oh my God…" Lady panted, feeling his semen trickle down onto the bed. "Holy Shit…" She giggled.

Dante smirked and pulled himself out, collapsing onto the bed next to her. His snow white bangs sticking onto his sweating forehead looked really attractive for some reason. His bangs parted perfectly so she could look into his frosty eyes as the evening sky beamed in on the two. His chest rose and fell quickly, then he finally caught his breath, letting out a deep exhale.

_Pillow talk time…_

"You're an animal…" Lady said, leaning her head on his chest, listening to his heart palpitations.

Dante chuckled and sighed happily, "I'm a demon babe… nuff said."

Lady traced her fingers down his chest and abs, smiling widely.

"Now I have something to brag about. Hey everyone, I made love to a demon."

"Nah… that doesn't sound too flattering if ya know what I mean. Try somethin like… Hey everyone, I was just fucked by a demon. How's that?" He said, doing that smirk again.

Lady laughed and shoved his face a little. "Oh you…"

Dante laughed and turned to kiss her. He turned on his side facing her and moved a hand across her face. His wonderful, passionate kiss… now hers. He finished and leaned his forehead on hers, gazing into her eyes.

"I don't give complements out like that but… babe… you were so fuckin' sexy and it was one of the best moments of my life. But you know what bugs me though?"

"What's that?"

"I don't even know your name."

**A/N: Thanks so much for your patience. This is the final chapter of this series. Hooray! I finally finished one! Still working on the others though. Things have been hectic. So... tell me I got better from my previous Dante x Lady fanfic. Review please and thank you. **


End file.
